Tension
by notesonlife
Summary: [AU] Hyuuga Neji knew something was wrong, terribly wrong with him. [NejiTen]


**Tension

* * *

**

Hyuuga Neji knew something was wrong, terribly wrong with him. There were no words so explain the coiling tension in his stomach and lower regions, the lightness of his head and the dryness of throat. Well, there was _that_ word, the word Hiashi-sama, damn him chuckling now, solemnly told the Hyuuga prodigy on his fourteenth birthday. But the now sixteen Hyuuga Neji would not stoop so low to writhe in agony because of _that_.

It was wrong, disturbing, and hideously unnecessary. Whatever god invented such a sin must have been intensely erotic that day.

For the meantime, he couldn't tear his eyes of her. More specifically, her, ahem, assets.

Damn that Jiraiya-like pervert up there, because anyone to make this kind of tension must be disgracefully male, allowing _her_ to show up in flimsy pink fabric he did not think he could make a handkerchief with. She wore black short shorts that flaunted slim golden legs (he found himself gazing at through half lidded eyes). Her hair was down and braided, excusing the buns for they would be useless with water. With the flimsy outfit, count the presence of water that made the fabric contract tighter around her body, it brought about **ten**sions he did not understand.

---

"Neji! Drop your 'grumpy face' and play!" Kiba snickered. Neji turned to throw a full throttle glare at the dog boy. Unfortunately, Kiba (who had ears almost as good as his nose) had overheard the nickname Tenten had fondly given him when he was like this – intense for no 'apparent' reason. Oddly, when Tenten called him it, he would only allow a smirk, but when Kiba said it... Neji wanted to punch the stupid mutt in the gut in horror.

"Tenten! Make your cranky ass of a boyfriend lighten up!" the half naked boy yelled behind him, flashing Neji a knowing smirk. Of course, all of their friends (as Tenten categorized them) knew they were 'dating'. Neji didn't see how making out with Tenten after training classified as 'dating' but it supposedly did. Of course, to still be able to make out with her and not receive her intense hatred, he put up with it. Afterall, he would miss those 'sessions' and when Tenten was pissed, it was quite scary. When she was sad, it was even scarier.

The world seemed to slow at that moment, when Tenten began to run over, and his eyes fixated on her, no matter how he attempted to not.

"Neji?"

Her voice filled his head, and he sniffed, breathing in the scent of shampoo and metal. He blinked, and his eyes met concerned ones. Tenten smiled when he nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to-

"Get a room!"

Tenten flushed crimson, pulling herself away from Neji. His eyes flickered up to catch the growing smirk on Kiba's lips, and he vowed he would send that mutt in the ground. Tenten grabbed his hand, small soft fingers wrapping around his own larger hand as she pulled him to the volleyball net. He stood in the sand, before Tenten crossed to the other side of the net.

"Tenten?" he asked warily, instantly stiff. Tenten was crossing to the other side's team.

"They needed a player on that team! No kekkei genkei!" Tenten called back, a smile on her lips. Neji stared at her, before glancing at his team. It was Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru. The other team had Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata. Shino was referee.

If he was to lose miserably and painfully embarrassingly, it was this way. He couldn't even use his Byakagun (an unfair advantage, as Shino put it).

Kiba had the first serve, smirking as he threw the ball up high and slamming his fist down upon it.

Chouji fumbled towards it, only to fall flat on his face and the ball bouncing off his bare back.

Neji rolled his eyes as the other team cheered. Ino yelled at Chouji about being a fatass, and Chouji glared at everyone, sulking. Neji turned his eyes back towards the game, as Kiba spiked the ball towards him.

Easily, Neji punched it back, only for Sasuke to punch it all the same with the same force. It whizzed past Neji's head, and the younger boy smirked.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Now he was pissed.

Naruto served next, and Neji spiked it hard towards Hinata, who squeaked and covered her head with her hands.

"Neji! Are you trying to kill her?" Tenten yelled at him, pouting.

"I wish," he muttered under his breath as Hinata began to tear. Tenten glared at him, before it was her turn to serve. Her hit aimed at the weakest link, Shikamaru, who stood there as the volleyball bounced off his pineapple head. However, Lee managed to save the ball by bouncing it back at such a force that Sasuke blinked and it flew past his nose.

"The power of youth will prevail!"

Neji smirked. Maybe they weren't going to lose.

The notion was ill-lived, as the three boys of the team and Tenten included, served spikes after spikes at everyone besides Neji and Lee, who only managed flimsy serves backward, if any (i.e. Shikamaru). Neji sighed, as Sakura and Ino hugged each other, accusing Naruto and Kiba for aiming at them like barbaric ruffians. Sasuke, of course, who aimed only at Neji, was not included (even if he did aim at them, would still not be included in the fierce accusations).

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru whined. Neji glared at the boy, before taking the ball and aiming it across the net at their weakest link, Hinata. However, before he could serve, Tenten would move in front of her, and hell would come forth before Neji hit a ball to her and risk injuring his dear teammate. He would mess up, only managing a weak serve that proved easy bait for the three boys.

Commence the angst-filled Main House-Branch House drama as Neji was convinced that Tenten was protecting her because of her Main House privileges, conveniently forgetting that Tenten did not believe in the Houses. It led to pointing fingers and silent tantrums on Neji's part, costing most of the game.

---

Neji panted, their team horribly losing by 10 points. He turned towards the least participating member, Shikamaru, before growling.

"Think of a plan."

"I am. Hitting against their weakest link is the best bet... but..."

Shikamaru quickly whispered the plan. Neji smirked. Revenge is sweet.

They had the ball. Neji checked it, throwing it up and catching it. Hinata tensed, ready to feel the hit of the ball, and Tenten moved in front of her. Neji's fist connected, and the volleyball traveled across the net, before curving slightly to fly past Kiba, who acting too late, could not bring the ball back properly.

It dropped at Kiba's feet, and he stared at it. Neji smirked, and pulled his foot back.

The game continued, but Neji's team gained upon the others, through fairness or underhanded tricks. Neji was forced towards the front of the net, eyes glued on Kiba and his next serve. Tenten was standing also center, and when their gazes connected, she smiled, eyes full of determination. Kiba hit the ball, however exerting only minimum force as it flew towards Tenten. Neji's eyes widened as she jumped, right in front of his face. Her chest became front view, only a foot away, giving him a perfect sight of a well-endowed area. Moments passed and Tenten let out a grunt before slamming the ball down on the sand over Neji's head, but he barely noticed, only watching as Tenten, and his view of her chest lingered.

The rest of the team cheered (excluding Hinata and Sasuke, who don't cheer) as Tenten grinned, and Neji blinked.

They had lost, but he definitely hadn't.

---

Tenten plopped down next to him on the beach towel he had, sprinkling sand all over his once meticulous area. She smiled, shaking the sand out of her hair. Reaching up, he brushed some away, and Tenten grinned.

She reached for the suntan lotion by his side, Neji already applied a hefty amount (he had learned of the importance and lifesaving help suntan lotion gave to his pale easily burned skin).

"Wow, you used like half the bottle," Tenten laughed. "You're worse than Ino!"

"Hn," Neji grunted indignantly, propping his book in front of him, gazing at the words through sun blocked glasses. He pouted, still sulking over his loss in the volleybol game.

"Why don't you come and play in the water?" Tenten teased. "Scared?"

"I would rather stay dry then fool around in a potentially risky area," Neji corrected.

Tenten smiled, "You mean you're scared."

"No."

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

Neji sighed, as Tenten rubbed some of the lotion on her legs. Behind his book, he watched her rub it down, the way her small quick hands moved up and down her leg. The tension returned, and he grunted again, forcing his eyes to stare at the paper. His pout now constant on his lips, he glared at the words, trying and failing to absorb them.

His eyes had torturously drifted up as she applied at her exposed stomach region, then at her collarbone. She stopped after she got her neck, and turned to face him. Under long lashes, she batted her eyes, purring his name.

"Hn," he grunted, forcing himself not to look at those sultry eyes. Tenten tugged at the beater he wore, as if she wanted it off. Neji felt himself begin to sweat, unable to take the way the back of her fingers brushed against his skin. Suddenly she stopped, before whispering in his ear, "Can you put suntan lotion on my back for me?"

Neji gulped silently, hands dropping from his book nervously.

"Do it yourself," he forced himself to say, closing his eyes behind the glasses. Fortunately, Tenten couldn't see the way his eyes would stare at her... chest... when she talked.

"But I can't reach..." she whined playfully in his ear, and Neji forcefully shut his book. He smirked, "You're a troublesome woman."

---

Sitting up, he squirted lotion onto his hand as Tenten lay down, face in her arms. He started at the small of her back, rubbing tentatively.

"Mm..." she moaned softly, comfortably, and he stiffened. Damn Tenten, making those noises and causing even more uncomfort. He licked his lips that felt suddenly dry, before working his hands up. He had to cross the string, loosely tied.

How was he supposed to get the skin under the string? He began to panic, as Tenten purred as his hands worked around it. Those noises were making fantasies he didn't particularly enjoy, especially in such daylight in such a public area.

Finally, he decided to skip the skin under the string, working up towards her shoulders. She moaned a fraction louder, and Neji winced. He forced himself to keep down his urges, but luckily he didn't have to face those golden legs or something wouldn't be controlled.

Tenten turned around, and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down towards her.

Neji gasped before his mouth was further occupied, which he didn't particularly hate.

After their lips reluctantly released, Tenten sat up, grinning mischievously.

"Having fun?"

"Hn," Neji smirked, hands trailing down to her abdomen. He might as well surrender.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yes! The fluffy fluff! I absolutely adore torturing hormonal Neji, yet I tried to keep him in character… comments would be appreciated! 


End file.
